coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Grimshaw
Todd James Grimshaw is the youngest son of Eileen Grimshaw and half-brother of Jason. The family moved to Coronation Street in 2001. Todd planned to sit his A-Levels, but ended up getting involved with teenage mum Sarah Platt and stayed in Weatherfield for her. Following an affair with nurse Karl Foster, he came out as gay, breaking Sarah's heart as she was pregnant with their son Billy Platt - who sadly died after his premature birth - so Todd left to build a life for himself in London. While living down south, Todd gained legal qualifications which led to a few years of steady work as a law clerk. A bad breakup with his partner Sam caused Todd to become embittered and in 2013 he got himself sacked and returned to Weatherfield, his career in tatters. The Todd who came back was ruthless, deceitful and deeply resentful of other peoples' happiness; he schemed against his own family on multiple occasions, before finally reforming somewhat when Jason was nearly beaten to death by Callum Logan. In 2016, Todd found happiness with vicar Billy Mayhew and the following year they took in Billy's 13-year-old god-daughter Summer Spellman. Work-wise, after a period of shop work at Barlow's Buys and Preston's Petals Todd returned to the legal profession as the junior partner in Barlow Legal Services, alongside Adam Barlow. Both setups were short-lived as Todd fled Weatherfield with Summer in late 2017 when her grandmother Geraldine attempted to gain custody of the girl. When they were tracked down by the police, Todd assaulted a police officer and ran off on his own. He remains at large. Todd has a permanent scar under his eye from a violent mugging in 2014. Biography 1985-2004: Coming out Todd was born in 1985 to Eileen Grimshaw and a man named Duncan and was raised by Eileen as a single parent alongside older half-brother, Jason. The Grimshaws moved to Coronation Street in 2001 and Todd soon made friends with Sarah Platt and Candice Stowe who were in the year below him at Weatherfield Comprehensive. Todd soon began a relationship with Candice but dumped her after he found out she had been two-timing him with Darren Michaels. Much to Eileen's dismay, Todd decided not to go to university and began a relationship with Sarah instead. Sarah fell pregnant with Todd's baby, and they even planned on getting married, but Todd began to question his own sexuality. He had feelings for Sarah's older brother Nick, and attempted to kiss him when Nick closed his eyes, which ended up startling him. Nick remained suspicious and told Sarah, but Todd managed to make up an excuse that it was just a drunken moment, which she accepted. But he began to develop feelings for a gay nurse Karl Foster, and they embarked in a relationship and slept with each other in Sarah's bed. Karl later left him when Todd refused to break up with Sarah, as Karl was just his bit on the side. He later confessed to Sarah about his sexuality, which later caused her to go into a premature labour. She gave birth to their son, Billy, but he later died in hospital. This caused conflict between the Platts and the Grimshaws, particularly between Sarah's mother Gail, and Todd's mother Eileen who both actually had a row in the Street - the pair had to be separated. Todd returned back to his studies, and after catching Sarah in bed with Jason, Todd ended up slapping Sarah. He then left Coronation Street to stay with a friend in London. 2004-2013: Years away When Jason was due to marry Sarah in October 2007, Todd received an invitation (which was actually sent by Sarah's scheming brother David). He turned up for Jason's stag party and although everyone (especially Sarah and Gail) were shocked, they eventually all made up and Todd was Jason's best man at the wedding. While in London, Todd suffered major heartbreak when he got together with a man named Sam who left his wife and children in order to build a relationship. Sam was eventually diagnosed with HIV, and in turn blamed Todd and accused him of carrying the virus, which was untrue. Sam later returned to his family, leaving Todd heartbroken and bitter. This caused him to bring out a more darker and bitter side, as he then pushed any other man he got with away. This darker side became apparent during his return to Weatherfield in 2013, although he didn't open up about the incident until a conversation with Billy Mayhew in September 2016. In 2011, Todd began dating his Jools Creme, and went to visit Eileen on Easter Sunday. When they had a drink at the Rovers, Eileen caused embarrassment for Todd by getting drunk and accidentally smashing a glass. Eileen apologised to Todd, who returned to London shortly afterwards. 2013-2018: Back home Todd contacted Eileen in November 2013 to say that he was coming home to Manchester. He turned up a couple of days later, but it transpired that Todd had been in debt to a man named Alex Hughes who Todd borrowed money from for a holiday, but did a runner. Eileen paid off Alex to leave Todd alone. By this point, Todd had also separated from his long-term boyfriend Jools. Eileen got Todd a job working at Street Cars on the switch. During one of his shifts, Todd used the opportunity to do some moonlighting when taking a car without Lloyd Mullaney's permission, but Todd made up an excuse that he had to move the car because it was blocking the road to a lorry. When Todd found out from Marcus Dent that Julie Carp's boyfriend Brian Packham had taken a job in Wales despite Julie wanting to adopt a child, he informed her, which ultimately led to the couple's separation. Todd ended up falling for Marcus Dent, who was in a relationship with Maria Connor. Todd tried to make a pass at Marcus, but was caught by Eileen. Todd later obtained Marcus' phone number and when he visited Marcus, they kissed and slept together. Marcus felt guilty about what he had done, but when they were about to sleep together again for the second time, they were caught by Maria and Audrey Roberts. Maria ended her and Marcus' relationship, for which Marcus blamed Todd and moved to London to get away from him. After the pair had been dating for some time, Todd admitted to Tony Stewart that he was only using Marcus and intended to end their relationship as soon as he'd got everything out of him that he could. When Marcus decided to go and visit Liam without informing Todd, he began playing the victim and accused Marcus in the Rovers of betraying him, going home "upset". When Marcus tried to make amends, Todd told him to leave. The next day Todd pretended to have a cold to get rid of Marcus, and went out with a friend instead. Todd had a fling with his friend and decided to split from a distraught and angry Marcus, who later left Weatherfield. Todd found employment at his brother Jason's Builder's Yard as a secretary. Acting on Tony's advice, Todd looked for ways to save money and bought cheap wood to do a loft conversion for Tyrone Dobbs at 9 Coronation Street without informing Jason. When labourer Gary Windass (who Jason had taken on for the job) realised Todd's mistake, Todd threatened Gary with the sack unless he kept quiet, which Gary complied with. However, this had major repercussions when Tyrone fell through the weak flooring. His injuries were so severe that he couldn't work for a few weeks. Jason was angry with Todd at his deceit. When Tyrone and his partner Fiz Stape discovered the truth, they threatened to take Jason to court, which could have meant an end to his business. Todd attempted to redeem himself in front of his family, but to no avail. Although Jason and Tyrone would sort out of their differences, the Grimshaw family (along with most of the street) gave Todd the cold shoulder, and he was later thrown out of No.11. He attempted to reconcile with his family and make amends for his wrongdoing and took a job at Barlow's Buys as proprietors Rob Donovan and Tracy Barlow were planning their wedding and Jason's girlfriend Eva Price asked them to employ Todd. He managed to find a flat away from the street through a customer at the shop, although the Grimshaws weren't taken in by his efforts. After Rob was arrested for murder, Todd was sacked by an angry Tracy. He booked a table at Just Nick's and invited Eileen, Jason, Eva and Sean, however everyone failed to turn up. Leaving upset, Todd found himself cornered in a dark street by a gang. Although he handed over his phone, Todd refused to give them his wallet, and in retaliation they gave him a severe beating. He was admitted to hospital after being discovered by a woman passing by. His family along and some other street residents felt guilty over Todd's attack, and he was taken back in at No.11, although he worried about permanent scarring after his face was messed up in the attack. Although the injuries healed (apart from a minor scar under his eye), Todd plotted revenge against his family for the attack. In February 2015, he succeeded in splitting up Jason and Eva, making him believe she was having an affair with Tony (although they were actually trying to find a house for Eva and Jason as a surprise). Eva left for France to be with her grandmother, and no suspicion fell on Todd as he acted like the doting brother. After coaxing his mother into internet dating, Todd began posing as an admirer named Jeff in order to charm her, and was amused how she fell for his ruse. During his little "game", Todd took revenge against Mary Taylor by reporting her motorhome after she refused to give credit at the Corner Shop. Like in his previous schemes, Todd was able to put on a mask and act like the concerned neighbour and initially supportive in Mary's decision to protest against the council when they wanted her to relocate the motorhome. Deciding to ruin his mother's relationship with Adrian Mortimer, Todd instead tempted Eileen with a "better" offer - with online messages as Jeff stating that he was arriving in England and arranged a meeting in Nick's Bistro. Eileen accepted "Jeff's" offer and decided not to inform Adrian that she was meeting someone else, relying on Todd to put Adrian off if he contacted her. However, Todd arranged for Adrian to meet them in the bistro and humiliated his mother by revealing that he was indeed Jeff. Adrian left Eileen, feeling betrayed that she was more interested in another man. The incident led to Jason punching Todd as it was also revealed that he was responsible for destroying his relationship with Eva. Back at No.11, Todd accused Eileen of always pushing him away, before packing a bag and moving out. Having alienated his family, Todd continued working at Barlow's Buys until September 2015, when he learned that Jason was badly beaten up in the back ginnel by nemesis Callum Logan who was bullying the Platt family. Todd was upset that he wasn't informed and later believed that Jason was in need for a kidney transplant after his brutal attack. Showing a more softer side, Todd went to the hospital (without informing any of his family first) and asked an employer about donating his kidney. He was relieved to discover Jason didn't need a kidney transplant. Eileen witnessed Todd's selfless act and forgave him, and allowed him to visit Jason in which the brothers made up and Todd began supporting his family. Along with Tony, who keyed Callum's car which was parked outside No.8 and stole it, unaware that David Platt was intending on using it to transport Callum's corpse after he was murdered moments prior by Kylie Platt after attempting to rape Sarah. Todd and Tony took the car to an industrial estate, set it on fire and later returned to Coronation Street to attend Lloyd Mullaney and Andrea Beckett's leaving party. In December 2017, Todd fled Weatherfield with Summer as he feared her grandmother would take her away from him and Billy. They were on the run for a month, before the police tracked them down in January 2018. Todd urged Summer to find Eileen and Billy, before he assaulted a police officer and fled into the woods and disappeared. Personality Relationships Hobbies and interests Background information Creation and casting upon debut.]] Todd was the first gay character in Coronation Street, and him kissing Nick Tilsley was the first ever gay kiss on the show; even though Nick was oblivious about it since he was asleep when it happened. The ITC recieved 21 viewer complaints following the episode featuring the kiss but the regulator cleared the show of any wrongdoing and commented that: "A young man's confusion with his sexuality, expressed in a clumsily and inexplicit manner, did not go beyond what has previously been seen in a drama at this time of the evening."https://www.digitalspy.com/soaps/a12226/corrie-gay-kiss-cleared-by-regulator/ In 2004, Bruno Langley quit the role of Todd after playing the character for three years to pursue other roles. He however returned for two guest stints, once for a few weeks in 2007 as part of Jason's wedding to Sarah. Todd was introduced for a one-off appearance during an Easter Special in 2011 which saw him with his new rich boyfriend Jools. In November 2013, the character returned permanently. Bruno Langley's axing Todd was axed abruptly in October 2017 as Bruno Langley was convicted of sexually assaulting two women in a nightclub. His contract was terminated with immediate effect; Todd's scenes were rewritten and he exited the programme on 22nd December 2017. Todd's exit storyline showed him go on the run with his foster daughter Summer Spellman. Reception and legacy First and last lines "Did somebody say fat? Oh, hi Dennis." (First line) --- "Summer, get in, get in!" (Final line) Appendices See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1985 births Category:Grimshaw family Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2001 debuts Category:Students Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:2017 departures Category:Articles needing completion Category:Shop staff Category:Barlow Legal Services staff Category:Preston's Petals staff Category:Street Cars switch operators Category:Corner Shop staff Category:Weatherfield High pupils